Dr. Kirk Langstrom(Man-Bat) (Batman Unlimited)
Dr. Kirk Langstrom, a zoologist with a focus on bats rumored to have created a serum to grant humans a bat-like sonar sense to assist the deaf and the blind. History Dr. Kirk Langstrom is a zoologist with a focus on bats. He created a serum to grant humans a bat-like sonar sense to assist the deaf and blind. It was a noble but experimental idea. Langstrom was forced to test the serum on himself. The serum bonded his DNA with extracted genetic material from a bat. As a result, he transformed into a literal man bat but became lost control of his body. When turned back to normal, Langstrom had no memory of what Man-Bat did. Dr. Langstrom was hired by Oswald Cobblepot to work at his firm Bumbershoot Mechanics. Langstrom oversaw a line of unmanned robotics for exploration and retrieval, the Cyber-Animals. Cobblepot also recruited Man-Bat to join his Animilitia team and help plant force field transmitters around his Aviary complex. Langstrom spoke briefly at the grand opening night gala of the Aviary after Cobblepot introduced the Cyber-Animals. Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen managed to plant a Bat Tracer on Langstrom's left pant leg. Man-Bat provided back up to Silverback at the Gotham National Bank after he was attacked by Green Arrow. Luckily, Batman responded to the break-in. He advised Arrow to use his sonic tip arrow to scramble Man-Bat's radar. However, Silverback and Man-Bat fled the scene when their back-up, the Cyber-Animals Tiger Claw and Fire Bat arrived. During the Gotham Zoo mission, Man-Bat relocated to a bat exhibit and roosted. He was awakened after Red Robin threw a Birdarang at his head. Man-Bat grabbed Robin by a leg and flew out. Nightwing hit him in the back with an electrified baton. Man-Bat dropped Robin into a flamingo pond. He proved to agile and dodged Green Arrow's shots, then immobilized Flash by spewing gunk on him, knocked Batman into a tree, and freed his comrades. Man-Bat flew off with Killer Croc. In need of Dr. Langstrom to hack the Cyber-Animals, Batman and Nightwing broke into Bumbershoot Mechanics. Batman saw the tracer planted on Langstrom at the gala and realized he was Man-Bat. He planted a sonic device on Man-Bat's back and rendered him unconscious. Batman used a blood sample to synthesize a temporary antidote that would return Langstrom into a human for three hours. Batman asked for Langstrom's help and hinted at the possibility of a permanent cure. He accepted and told Batman and his allies everything he knew about the Cyber-Animals and Cobblepot's technology. With the three hours to an end, the serum had mutated and adapted to the antidote. Langstrom agreed to be locked up. He soon transformed back into Man-Bat. While Red Robin uploaded a computer virus into the Cyber-Animals, Man-Bat escaped containment. Red Robin tried to reason with him but was forced to jump on his back. Man-Bat flew out of the Batcave into the city. Robin continued pleading with Langstrom to concentrate on controlling his body. Robin fell off and plunged to a certain death, but Man-Bat rescued him. Together, they flew to the Aviary to help save Gotham. Man-Bat agreed to fly over the tractor beam antenna and hold an ad hoc device to help focus the signal. Despite the pain from exposure to the power surge, Man-Bat prevailed and Gotham City was shielded from the Midas Heart asteroid. The surge burnt out all traces of the serum and an unconscious Langstrom plummeted. Batman flew by in his Batplane and saved Langstrom. Once he regained consciousness, Langstrom thanked Red Robin for believing in him and Batman for giving him his life back. Dr. Langstrom turned into Man-Bat again. Batman jumped onto his back and tried to gain control. They flew through a building and tumbled through cubicles. Man-Bat made a sharp descent and lost Batman. Red Robin and Batman caught up on Fire Bat and snagged his legs. Unable to break free, he rammed into buildings then was pulled backwards. Batman and Robin punched him out. After they securely restrained him, Man-Bat was taken away by Fire Bat. Super Powers Man-Bat's blood contains human DNA bonded with extracted genetic material from a bat. I've analyzed his research,and I think Langstrom is trapped transformed into Man-Bat. I think The Penguin gave the creature a place to belong in his Animilitia. And if my calculations are correct, the antidote I've synthesized should return him to human form for three hours. Movies Write the second section of your page here. Category:DC Universe Category:Metahumans Category:Vampires Category:Flight Category:Neutral Category:Splicers Category:Wings Category:Disguise Category:Depowered Category:Batmans Rogue Gallery Category:Justice League Rogues Gallery Category:Transformation Category:Amnesia Category:PHD Category:PHD Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Body Alteration Category:Bat Physiology Category:Male Category:Scientists